HandDelivered Letters to Ladonia
by NEZUMIso-soup
Summary: Ladonia is accepting letters now! But be careful, or he might declare war on you!
1. Introduction

**Okay, the Remony of Ladonia will be accepting letters now!**

I guess I'd better introduce myself, and you'd do well to listen, since you might find yourself living in Ladonia very soon! (I'm planning world domination, but don't tell Sweden, we're at war, so you'd be considered a spy, or worse, a _traitor_!)

Ladonia lies on the southern coast of Sweden, in Skåne, rather close to Denmark. I have my own currency, the Örtug, my own postal service (all letters are hand-delivered!) and I live for art and creativity! Citizenship is free, save for a Latin motto and some knowledge or ideas, and a title is only 12 USD! Pretty neat, right?

We are currently at war with Sweden, the US and San Marino, so watch out!

_This is Soup speaking! Please send in letters to Ladonia, ask him anything you want! I apologize for his attitude, he's a really creative boy, but he likes conflicts..._


	2. crocious

Ladonia! You are just the cutest thing ever! How did you get that scar on your face?

_**crocious**_

Well, crocious, it is _obviously_ a battle scar. How else does one get facial scars? And I'm not ashamed to say that it was against Sweden, we _are _in a state of war, you know? As of the precise circumstances... Not telling.

**Ladonia**


	3. Sweden

L'd'nia. 't's 'lmost t'me fer d'nner. C'me ins'de, M'ma made yer fav'rite.

**Berwald Oxenstierna**

No, I'm not coming! You have no right to order me around! I'm an independent nation! I eat when it pleases me!

**Ladonia**


	4. crocious II

Ladonia, your independence sounds like a thrilling tale! I'd love to hear it!

**Crocious**

What is important to remember is that the **Kingdom of Ladonia** existed long, long ago, back when King Ladon still guarded the Golden Apples of Immortality. ( Sweden denies this. )

Then Ladonia fell into oblivion, until Lars Vilks started creating Nimis, under which he found me, the **Remony of Ladonia**. It was then that we vowed to take over the world together, starting with some territory in Norway, Telemark (claimed May 17th, take that, Nor)! And as previously mentioned we're at war with Sweden, San Marino and the USA.

Anyway, the Swedish authorities said they wanted to take down Nimis, but since it was already sold that was impossible. ( Later we burned it down, hehe! ) Then Vilks built Arx, a concrete book. The Swedish authorities didn't like that either, but they have no business in Ladonia, so he declared us independent on June 2nd.

But the Swedish authorities _still_ refused to give up. Fortunately, our allies, the Tourist Office in Högnäs talked for us, since I'm quite the attraction~

OMFALOS NOW. They wanted to take this down to, but Vilks claimed he wasn't the artist and that he only named the piece. In 2000 the County Administrative Board makes an official comment to make Ladonia an exception from the nature reserve, thus acknowledging my independence! Another artist buys Omfalos, and when the authorities want to take it down he says Omfalos musn't be harmed. Vilks says that he can agree to remove Omfalos in an "artistically interesting" way, i.e. blowing it up with 100 kg of dynamite as a tribute to Alfred Nobel. ( EXPLOSIONS! ) The authorities do not like this _either_, and they abducted Omfalos! ( It is now in Moderna Museet i Stockholm, Finland told Sweden it was 'cute' and that he sould keep it as a memory. Pfft. )

4000 Pakistan citizens applied for Ladonian citizenship in hope of a better life. We increased our population from 5000 to 10000 (but no Pakistani).

Let's face it, whose life _wouldn't _be better in Ladonia.


	5. Sealand

Hey! Ladonia, I've been looking everywhere for you! All the micronations are getting together for a meeting at Papa's house! You'll be there, right?  
><strong>The Incredible Principality of Sealand<strong>

Yo Sea~  
>Of course I'll be there! Should I help you tie up Sverige so he can't spy on our super-secret meeting? Hehe, I could get Finland to make him some strange Salmiakki dish, he loves making them and Sverige will be knocked out for ages!~<p> 


	6. Canada

H-hello, I'm Canada and I just was going to say hello... So hello... I heard you were at war with my brother. He's... Well, he's the big assh*le of the world so...

Please remember who I am,  
><strong>Canada<strong>

Hello Canada, of course I remember you! ( As they say, 'know thine enemy', and since you're his brother... ) Will you lend us your power? Seeing as you're such a big country, I'm sure you could do us a lot of favours!


End file.
